


moonlit confession

by pyodongiejunie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyodongiejunie/pseuds/pyodongiejunie
Summary: jacob and kevin under the bright moon.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 24





	moonlit confession

jacob and kevin are in a park, the moon giving the atmosphere a dreamy glow. jacob is yet to tell that he has feelings for his friend who shines under the moonlight, but he can’t seem to speak.

“so… jacob, why did you brought me here?” kevin asks, eyes bright with curiosity.

“just because…” jacob says coolly, looking at the moon. he is calm and collected on the outside but his inside is screaming.

“you brought me here at this ungodly hour, for nothing?” kevin jokes, clutching his heart for dramatic effect. jacob laughs, hitting the other’s arm.

_i want to give you the moon and all the stars.  
_

kevin laughs too, his smile radiating a shine. jacob’s eyes soften and he can’t believe he will be doing this, that he will be confessing to his childhood friend.  
“see that group of stars? that’s called a constellation, orion’s belt to be exact.” jacob says, looking up in the sky.

“thanks for the lesson mr. astronomer.” kevin jokes for the second time but he sees no jacob laughing, instead the other is looking at him intensely, his eyes brighter than any star in the sky.

“is this the part where you tell me you like me?” kevin says as he cracks a smile, the moonlight making him angelic.

jacob was shocked, hearing the words leave from kevin’s delicate lips, how he wants to kiss them so bad right now.

“you knew?” jacob asks timidly as he looks at Kevin with shy eyes.

“yeah… you are not that good at hiding it.” kevin winks and jacob blushes, cheeks turning pink.

“yes, jacob bae, i like you too.” kevin says as he scoots closer, bringing his lips to jacob’s and slowly, they share their first kiss, the light of the moon and the shine of the stars as their witnesses to a love that they waited for so, so long.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my first contribution to the boyz! XD i love moonbae and you should too! :3


End file.
